1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to connectors, and in particular, to an ultra-small connector for connecting a flexible printed circuit (hereinafter referred to as “FPC”).
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 5 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-147271, when inserting and connecting an FPC 80 to a connector 10, a turning member 16 is turned and an engagement portion 24 of a first piece 20 extending from a lock member 18 is locked to a lock portion 82 of the FPC 80. The connector 10 in which the position of the FPC 80 can be regulated, false connection can be prevented, and forced pull-out can be prevented is disclosed.
However, in the connector 10 described above, the first piece 20 of the lock member 18 has an easily elastically deformable shape. Thus, the turning member 16 can be forcibly turned even if the FPC 80 is not positioned at a predetermined position, which may cause false connection.
In particular, in recent years, further miniaturization is desired in such a connector, where an ultra-small connector in which a great number of connecting portions are arranged in an outer dimension of a width dimension of 5 mm, a depth dimension of 3 mm, and with a height dimension of 1 mm, the possibility of false connection becomes high.